tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Book: Whispers of the Veil
|image = Whispers of the Veil.jpg |mod = Undeath |pre-q = Priest of Arkay's Heart obtained during the quest Arkay The Enemy |giver = Automatic Quest |id = |location = Apocrypha |previous = Scourg Barrow |next = The Path of Transcendance }} Black Book: Whispers of the Veil is a quest added by Undeath. The Dragonborn must traverse the realm of Apocrypha — the home of Hermaeus Mora — to find the hidden secrets that Antioch was seeking. Background Objectives #Learn the Black Book's hidden knowledge Walkthrough To begin this quest, the Dragonborn must have the heart of a Priest of Arkay. This can only be obtained by killing the captive priest during the quest Arkay The Enemy: if it was not obtained, this quest cannot be started, because a Blood Bowl prevents access to the Black Book hidden behind a locked gate, which can only be unlocked by depositing the heart in the Blood Bowl. Once the heart has been deposited, a secret area will be revealed, leading to a pull chain: pulling the chain unlocks the gate to the Black Book. Reading it will transport the Dragonborn to the realm of Apocrypha and start the quest. The Dragonborn will start on a platform in the light and free of enemies: however, a source of light (or the ability to repeatedly heal yourself for arbitrary lengths of time) MUST be available, as standing in the dark areas will drain the Dragonborn's health, which may ultimately kill them. Therefore: having a torch or the Alteration spell Candlelight (or being able to spam Healing at will without inconveniencing yourself well, or having an extremely good supply of healing recommended or fortify health regen potions work) is required to avoid death. Walk forward, ensuring the source of light is active: to the left at the fork, there's a table with leveled soul gems, but the way on is down the stairs on the right. Follow the path, where the Dragonborn will find a pool of green goo and three passageways. The main task of the realm is to find four other books and place them on pedestals much later into the realm to unlock the path to the secrets Antioch was searching for. Take the path on the left, which will lead to a Seeker. Kill the Seeker, then activate the nearby scrye to open the door ahead. This leads to another scrye, which should be activated to open the way across the chasm. Follow the path, activating scryes, until the Dragonborn will come across a leveled Lurker. Defeat the lurker and loot the body for any valuables, before using the nearby book to transport to another section of the realm. This deposits the Dragonborn within another passageway that leads to the book Fleeting Flesh: be aware that collecting this book will make the floor vanish, taking the Dragonborn back to the area with three passageways. Once arriving back in this area, the passageway on the right will now be unlocked. Follow this passageway to find the second book required for the later puzzle. There will be a range of leveled Seekers throughout the passage, as well as scryes to activate. Near the end is another book that leads to Blessed Bone: picking it up opens the way to the remaining books. At this point, the Dragonborn can either drop from the ledge or follow the passageway back. Either way that has been take, the Dragonborn must follow the opened pathway further into Apocrypha. The path leads to another teleporting book, which leads the Dragonborn to a maze of teleporting books. The idea is to determine where the books lead, because two of the teleporters lead to Shackled Soul and Binding Blood respectively and another leads to the area where the four books must be placed. The paths to Shackled Soul and Binding Blood are guarded by leveled Seekers and Lurkers. This area is quite confusing, with a ring-like path which has corridors and chambers coming off in both directions. Many of the teleporting books lead to another teleporting book only a few feet away, which, combined with the dark and cramped map, makes the process of figuring out how to get to the 3rd and 4th books disorienting (especially since at least two of the teleporting books are in completely dark areas). There are altars or tables all around the ring-shaped path, however, and each has a unique variety of loot laid out on it, including a bunch of useless books and scrolls. These books and scrolls can be used to identify which altar you are at in relation to your starting location. Fear and calm spells, enchantments or poisons are also a good way of making the enemies clear off out of your way while you're exploring. ahead One of the two books you're looking for is accessed via one of 3 teleporting books in a central chamber (inside the ring-path) - it's the teleporting book nearest the entrance to the chamber. The other book is accessed from one of two teleporting books in completely dark passages coming off from the ring-path. When the Dragonborn has all four books in their possession, find the room with four pedestals around the edges (this can be easily reached by navigating back to the stairs that led into this zone of Apocrypha and using the teleporter book found there) and place the books on the respective stands. The puzzle solution is: * Blessed Bone: The pedestal with bones and skeletal remains around it * Fleeting Flesh: The pedestal with sarcophagi to the sides, desecrated corpses on the floor and some Draugr on stacks of books. * Shackled Soul: The pedestal with blue light in the background. * Binding Blood: The pedestal where blood spills from the ground. When all four books are placed on the right pedestals, the final teleporter book will be spawned, but a leveled Lurker boss must be defeated. Defeat the Lurker and loot the body for anything valuable, before using the book in the center platform to reach the final area. Follow the pathway and defeat some Seekers and activate the scrye to open the passage onward. This section will rise and some pathways are wrong, but the wrong passages will guide the Dragonborn to the black book within the final chamber. Read the book to receive Unbind Soul and Ritual Notes: this effectively completes the quest. To exit, read the opened book to return back to Scourg Barrow. Trivia * This quest is similar to that of the Black Book quest Filament and Filigree, in that both Black Book quests cause health damage to the Dragonborn when standing in the dark. * The maze of teleporting books can be ignored since it only assists to navigate the existing area, but two must be used to reach the remaining books for the pedestals. Bugs * There is a bug believed to be caused by using the Unofficial Dragonborn patch where all Scryes, urns and containers appear invisible. ** The theory is that it is caused by the patch overwriting the game files pertaining to a certain number of items, and undeath being unable to find them due to a file structure change. ** This may be resolved by either uninstalling the patch or installing a hotfix from the nexus (https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/53589) which restores the file structure. * There is an exploit in version 1.3 whereby going to the first left path (with the fall) a second time will drop the Dragonborn at the very end of the Apocrypha with the final book. * There is a random chance that the Dragonborn can get stuck where Apocrypha cannot be exited by activating the final book a second time ("To Tamriel"). ** Reload a previous, recent save. ** Use the console command "coc whiterun" to leave the area, this will spawn the Dragonborn in Whiterun. ** Alternatively, you may use the coc command "coc ScourgBarrowExterior01" in order to appear at the outside of dungeon if you have not defeated Antioch.'' '' * There is a chance that fast travel from Dragontail Mountains will cause a crash to desktop. ** Use the console command "coc riverwood" to leave this area, this will respawn the Dragonborn in Riverwood. Category:Skyrim: Undeath Category:Skyrim: Undeath Quests